Left 4 Something
by FarootheOwl
Summary: This will be anything I write about Left 4 Dead. Um... That's it...
1. Zoey Goes Psycho and Such

Zoey looked up at the night sky as that familiar helicopter rode over them giving the group of four the messgage to seek refuge at Mercy Hospital. Zoey looked over at her companions, Francis, Bill and Louis. They had gone through this same scenario countless times. Zoey grabbed ammunition, an extra pistol, a shotgun and a medical kit. She looked at her friends, ready to get a move on. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Louis was the first to open the door to the apartment building. The four stepped down the stairs carefully. "Quiet. There's Infected on the other side of this wall." Bill warned. "Yeah, I hear it." Louis said.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, they're just normal Infected and we're on easy mode!" Zoey was sick of the same thing all the time. She whipped around the corner and shot five rounds at the three zombies in the room. Two more zombies charged out from behind the kitchen counter. Zoey fired a round at each getting head shots.

"Damn, Zoey! You're good at killing these guys!" Louis complimented. "Of course I'm good at capping these fuckers! We've been doing this forever now! What's wrong with you retards!? Look!" Zoey casually walked over to a normal Infected laying its face against the wall. She punches the zombie in the back of the neck, killing it. "This is simple! This is shit!" Zoey was enraged after realizing her life was forever to be in this world of Infected humans.

During Zoey's rant, a normal Infected turned the corner from the stairs leading down. It ran directly at Zoey, scratching her back with its filthy hand. "AH! Motherfucker!" she yelled before blowing the mindless dead guy's skull in half. "Fuck this shit!" she screamed. "Louis, I hate you!" she said before jumping onto Louis and punching him squared in the face five times. Louis screamed in terror. "Zoey! What are you doing!?" he pushed Zoey off and jumped out the nearest window onto the street.

Zoey dived out the window after him. "I'll kill you!" she roared. Francis and Bill stood in the apartment baffled at Zoey's behavior. "Why Louis?" Francis asked. "Well, he does normally suck the most out of all of us." Bill trying to understand Zoey's attack.

Louis hit the pavement and ran like hell into another building. Zoey shot at Louis as he entered the building. "Do I look like one of them!?" she heard Louis shout. "Yes, you do! Stop asking that you fucking asshole!" Zoey screamed. She shot at the door and kicked it down. She pursued him down a hallway. "This is the best part of having unlimited pistol ammo! I can keep this up until an Infected kills me!" Zoey laughed. "Zoey, quite it!" Louis pleaded as he ran like a tiny child. Zoey managed a shot to his back, but he continued while screaming in a high pitch. The sign appeared in front of Zoey teller her not to shoot teammates. Zoey shot the sign until it broke in half. "Fuck off!" she yelled at the A.I. She continued after Louis.

Suddenly a Smoker wrapped its tongue around Zoey's neck and forced her against a wall. "Shit!" she cried. "Not yet! Not until I kill Louis!" she prayed. Louis shot the Smoker to death, saving Zoey. The Smoker fell backward off the roof it was hiding on and exploded into a puff of smoke. "Thanks..." Zoey grumbled. Louis grinned. "Can you stop shootin' my ass?" he asked. "No, bitch!" Zoey's voice returned to a scratchy yelling. She hit Louis in the face with her pistol and shot his eye out.

"Zoey! Please!" he begged her. Her face was red with anger. "I'll kill you, Louis!" she screamed as loud as possible. The sound echoed through the city, bouncing off the tall buildings. The sound of a car alarm was heard throughout the streets. The two heard a loud screeching. "Oh shit..." Zoey said making a break for it a split second before a horde of Infected tackled Louis and started ripping him apart and beating him.

Zoey ran through the streets frantically as the zombies grew tired of beating up Louis. Two Infected found her and stumbled over a car to get Zoey. Zoey shot them dead and continued to run like mad. She turned around when the street was quiet again. The dark road held nothing but dirt, a broken down car and some papers.

She heard a loud growling from behind her. She slanted her head to see a Hunter about to pounce right behind her. She dropped to the ground before it jumped. The Hunter flew right over her. It slid against the ground and turned to look at her. It raised its head high enough for its glowing yellow eyes to be visible. It snarled at Zoey and pounced again. Zoey punched the Hunter's nose and it fell backward to the street. It jumped up, but the second it kneeled close to the road, Zoey shot at it numerous times with her machine gun. It made a loud squeak before dying again.

Zoey turned her back to the dead undead creature and shifted her eyes to look at the street. "Wait up!" she heard Louis's desperate voice behind her. She looked back to see him limping toward her. "You don't give up, huh?" Zoey asked, putting her fists on her hips. "No, I guess not. I made it away from that horde alive!" Zoey looked him over. He was hurt. "Well, you're alive. Let's go find a Tank to smash your face in with or a Witch to throw you at." Zoey suggested. "Sounds like a plan!" Louis said, surprisingly peppy about his soon to be death.

They walked along silent streets, killing some zombies on the way. The reached an fork in the road, but the ground started shaking. "Oh, a Tank! You know what to do Louis!" Zoey said joyfully, hopping up and down and clapping her hands. "Alright!" he said running at the gargantuan Infected. It used its fleshy arm to fling him into a wall and continuously smash its fish into his body. Louis fell down, beaten senseless and blood trickling down his head. The tank charged at Zoey who shot it directly in its face. It died in one shot from the perfect hit. She walked over to Louis and helped him up. "What the hell was that!? You're barely unconscious, never ming being dead!" "I'm sorry, Zoey! It's hard to die on purpose unless you're on expert mode!" "Well, we're not, so make the best of it. Maybe we'll find a Witch or something." Zoey hoped as she shot behind her killing a Boomer on the roof without looking. "I don't wanna deal with a horde right now." she said through a sigh.

They continued on. "Where the fuck is Francis or Bill? I hope they aren't dead yet. I don't want to be left with your stupid ass." Zoey wondered. "They're probably fine. They're perfectly capable of surviving." Louis tried to assure Zoey. "Shut up. I don't wanna hear your retard voice." Zoey insulted for no apparent reason.

Zoey randomly stopped walking. "Hear that? It's crying." Zoey whispered and turned off her light. Louis turned off his light as well. "A Witch!" Louis exclaimed. "No shit, Eggplant. What else cries here besides you and Francis?" Louis looked at her oddly. "What, you never cry?" "No! I don't!" Zoey immediately answered getting close up to his face.

They spotted the Witch huddled up in an office building. The Witch sobbed loudly, looking at them as a warning. Her face glowed an evil and eerie red. Zoey shot the Witch once and pointed at Louis. "He did it! Kill the black dude!" Zoey screamed running for her life. Louis looked at Zoey run as the Witch slashed his head. Louis fell down as the Witch screamed horribly and furiously cut Louis with her long bloody claws. Louis was bleeding everywhere while the Witch ran in circles in fear.

Zoey reached the subways and looked around carefully. She didn't want to get attacked by anything. Louis crawled down the stair after her. "Hold up, Zoey! I'm alive! The Witch ran away before it killed me!" Louis said with his broken legs. "Bill and Francis must be dead. They would have met us here. That's the safe room." Zoey said pointing to the red door. "Well, I'm glad we both made it alive." Zoey and Louis stood (sat) there silently for a minute. Zoey looked down with annoyance. She shifted her eyes over to Louis then to the safe room. The looked at each other. Zoey lifted her arm and shot Louis in the face with her pistol. He skull was half blown off and his tongue sat outside of his lower jaw. Zoey walked to the safe room giggling with her hands folded behind her head.


	2. A Hunter in the Train

The sound of footsteps in the worn down corridors of the subway sent a Hunter waiting behind a wall near a broken escalator to attention. The Hunter leaned against the wall as the footsteps got louder. He cuffed his clawed hand to his hooded head where his ear was. He growled deeply in his throat loudly enough for the survivors to know of his presence. "I hear a Hunter." Louis was heard telling his three other teammates.

They advanced down the escalator, and the second Louis turned the corner, the Hunter pounced on him and began to rip at his body. The Hunter was punted off of Louis, but before the survivors had time to shoot him dead, the Hunter made a break for it up another escalator to the tracks. "We'll get that Hunter. Don't worry." Francis assured Louis.

The Hunter made his way over to a crashed train and hid in one of the cars. Another Hunter was perched on a seat waiting for his friend. "Did you get any of 'em?" the second Hunter asked. "Nah, they were all right there and hit me before I could do any serious damage to the dude. It was the black one. The one with the tie." he answered. "Ah, that group of survivors. I hate them. They call that guy Louis. I really don't like Louis. He's always finding my friends and shooting their faces." "Oh, like that Boomer, Bobby?" "Yeah, they blew him straight to hell." the second Hunter said, missing his friend. "Bobby's in a better place now..." the first Hunter tried to comfort his Hunter companion.

The two special Infected moved through the train at the sound of the survivors making their way toward them. They hid near the open exit of the train. Bill and Zoey made their way out of the train first. Hunter One pounced Bill and Hunter Two pounced Zoey. Zoey was saved by Francis, while Hunter Two escaped, but Bill was less fortunate. Bill was shredded up a bit too much, but no one was able to stop Hunter One who followed Hunter Two out.

The two Hunters made their way to a tunnel in the wall near a large pile of burning rubble. They squatted in the dirt to talk again. "Get anyone this time?" Hunter Two asked once again. "Yep. Got the old war veteran." Hunter One responded, feeling successful. "Sweet. Bill can be a big pain in the arse. I didn't get to finish of the pink broad, Zoey." "Ah, we'll get her next time. We should get Louis though. That'll teach him for blowin' Bobby up." Hunter One decided on a plan for vengeance. "Good idea. Bobby would love that. It would be better if their were cars around. We could alert a horde about those guys." Hunter Two happily imagined the idea of the survivors being torn limb from limb by a bunch of those mindless normal Infected.

"We could talk to one of 'em. Not all of them have mush for brains." Hunter One suggested. "Maybe... They won't do nothing from the kindness of their rotted hearts though." Hunter Two said looking at the entrance of the tunnel when two gun shots rang through the underground tracks.

"Let's get going. They might find the tunnel." Hunter Two said. "Yeah, maybe we can get another one." "One can only hope.... Hope and jump on the human and rip out their innards." "I like innards." Hunter One said dreamily. The two Hunters scurried out of the tunnel into another train, waiting behind the bent corner for their prey.

Louis must've heard the Hunters growling when they were knelt down because he immediately shot at them when he turned the corner. Hunter One took a bullet to the arm and backed down. Hunter Two quickly took advantage of the time Hunter One was being assaulted and slammed into Louis. He continuously plunged his clawed hands into Louis's body and threw his flesh and organs into the air. The teammates shot at Hunter Two, but the tough little Infected took every bullet while attacking Louis relentlessly. "I'll kill you, Louis!" he screamed with pain as the bullets kept hitting him. The words only sounded like a shrill shriek to the humans. Louis finally halted his struggling as his body went limp and he died. The Hunter got off the corpse as soon as he knew he had killed Louis and ran as bullets continued to spray him. Hunter One was waiting outside the train, and when Hunter Two fled, so did he.

The Hunters ran up a flight of stairs to what appeared to be a parking garage. They looked around the big room and realized it was too open for them to stay idly. The shadows were good for hiding, but they were still visible and there were too many normal Infected around, meaning they might take some damage from bullets meant for the normal Infected which Hunter Two could not handle at the time.

They continued up another flight of stairs at the end of the garage and found themselves in another large room with a second floor and a shut door. They noticed the mounted machine gun, which made them uneasy, but the hole behind it led to the parking garage where normal Infected would surely arrive to back up the Hunters. The humans would probably have to wait for that door to open anyway.

Hunter Two hid behind the machinery near the back wall, while Hunter One climbed one of the support beams to get on the second floor and wait. He noticed the steps behind the door which led to the second floor. He knew the remaining survivors would meet with him if they didn't die beforehand. The Hunter made sure to stay close to the wall to be hidden, and he saw a small room to control the machinery nearby. He would hide there if necessary.

The Hunters watched as the survivors set themselves up in the room. Francis flipped the switch to open the door and they waited as a horde came to keep them occupied while the door slowly slid open.

Hunter One nodded to Hunter Two gesturing for him to attack one. As Hunter Two kneeled, ready to attack, Zoey chucked a Molotov cocktail in the center of the room. It didn't do much damage to any Infected, except for the unlucky few in that region and some stupid Infected that ran into the fire, but it kept Hunter Two immobilized.

As the fire began to clear, the door was open wide enough for them to slip through. Hunter One waved his hands telling Hunter Two to nab one of them. Hunter Two attempted pouncing Francis, but a Smoker suddenly gripped Francis while the Hunter was already in the air. As Francis was dragged aside slightly, Hunter Two jumped right past Francis, grabbing nothing. Zoey killed the Smoker, and Hunter Two went unnoticed. Hunter One jumped back down to the first floor and met up with Hunter Two as the survivors made it to the next room.

"That was close, but that damned Smoker purposely took our meat." Hunter Two complained. "It's fine. He's dead. We're not. Let's go get them." Hunter One said. They made their way up another support beam to follow the survivors. The room had ammunition and more powerful weapons. "Oh, great. Just what we need. Tougher humans to kill." Hunter Two said. "No problem. There's only two of them, but we've gotta hurry or else they'll make it to the safe room." Hunter One said moving ahead.

When Hunter One turned the corner, he saw Zoey turn another corner. The Hunters smashed through a window to land on the street. They looked around because they heard the last two survivors rushing down the stairs in the building. They saw the humans as they made their way across the last room in the building. They split up to hide and make their final attack. The red room where the humans always hid was on the end of this street. It was now or never for their lives to be taken.

"Pills here!" Francis told Zoey loudly as if he were warning a larger group of the pills' presence. The Hunters looked at each other from their hiding spots unaware of what the pills were.

The survivors cleared the room of whatever else they could find and they moved to the glass window which Zoey punched making it shatter. They both jumped out of the room, and Hunter One quickly pounced on one of the survivors. It was Zoey, but she knocked him off before he could do anything. Hunter Two got back at Zoey for protecting herself by jumping on her as well. Zoey was once again unharmed since Francis punted Hunter Two off.

The Hunters didn't give in though. They both jumped at one of the survivors, Hunter Two being the only one to catch a target. Francis fell down from the tackle of the Hunter, but Zoey punched Hunter One before he got to her.

Francis took some serious damage, but not enough. Zoey helped him before it was too late. Francis started complaining the Zoey shot him in the process of saving him. Zoey told Francis to "Shut the fuck up." since he was still alive at least. They began yelling which turned to fighting which turned to shooting each other to death.

The Hunters watched in awe as the fellow humans killed each other for such a petty reason. "What a stupid bunch. They go so low as to kill each other." Hunter One commented as both humans lay dead on the floor. "Yeah, that's pretty fucking stupid..." Hunter Two agreed. "Good thing we're too cool with each other to be like humans." "Yeah." Hunter One said.

They simultaneously noticed the white bottle of pills strapped onto Francis's belt. The Hunters looked at each other. "That must be those pills they were talking about." Hunter One assumed. "Yeah, wonder what you do with them." Hunter Two pondered. Hunter One slashed the plastic bottle giving it a wide gash. They both grabbed a handful of the tiny capsule shaped things that spilled onto the floor.

They swallowed the contents and looked at each other waiting for something to happen. "That doesn't seem to do any- Whoa!" Hunter Two said suddenly tripping over himself. "Holy shit, that is wacky." Hunter One started stumbling around. "Haha, I can't feel things anymore." Hunter Two giggled unable to look in one place for more than three seconds. "I can't feel things anymore!" Hunter One said rolling all over the road. "Really? Everything feels so great to me! Awww, this pavement is so smooth!" Hunter Two said laying on the street and rubbing his hand on the asphalt. His hand just so happened to be touching rusty nails. He looked at his hand when it started bleeding. He smiled blissfully and laughed. "M-my hand is bleeding!" "Haha, that's funny... I love you, man." They both rolled around on the street laughing and tripping balls.


End file.
